Be Mine
by Tonkotsu Ramen
Summary: A GarianxOC one shot, no sequel to be expected. When Garian leaves Ruberia, what is his real reason? Was the one he confessed real? One girl melted his heart and made him into what he is now, read to see how this happened.


"Garian-sama," a soft feminine voice breathed out

"Garian-sama," a soft feminine voice breathed out. "Yes, Jun-chan?" the male voice replied. "You should go back to camp, I'll continue from here," the girl said, walking out into the light, the sun's rays glinting off her soft light purple hair, her wise ruby eyes half closing in the sight of the huge canyon beyond.

"It's alright, Jun-chan, I'll stay here a bit longer, tell the others not to worry," Garian said, turning to face his best friend and, secretly, his crush. "Garian-sama..." she breathed out softly, shaking her head at the man before her. She walked to stand beside the much taller man, "Garian, you can't keep this up, they're going to suspect something. Some of us already do."

"Jun-chan, please, just trust me, please. I'm going to make sure that Ruberia is looked after well," Garian said, embrasing the last few minutes that he had with this purple haired beauty. "Garian..." Junsei whispered and placed her pale hand on the tanned skin of Garian's arm, giving him comfort. Garian placed his hand over hers, covering her smaller, dainty hand.

This was the last time he could ever spend time with her, ever. He braced himself as he told her to go back to Ruberia camp. He had told Nanashi to meet him at the same cliff where he now stood. Junsei left hesitantingly, sensing something that something bad was going to happen. "Be safe, Garian," and with that, she left without a sound, turning to face the dark haired leader before totally vanishing.

Garian braced himself for the last time he was going to talk with the new leader of Ruberia. Just before he totally erased Nanashi's memory of him, Garian whispered to the blonde leader, "Take care of Junsei, tell her I'm sorry." With that sentence finished, he disappeared, never seen again for 6 years.

During that time, Nanashi had no realisation of who Garian was, Junsei stayed as Ruberia's healer until she heard that Nanashi was going to participate in the War Games. "Nanashi-sama, please, allow me to accompany you to Reginrave,"Junsei begged the leader. After much debate, Nanashi allowed her to join them in their quest to stop Chess no Koma from taking over MAR Heaven.

Although Junsei is a healer, she is able to fight quite well with blades, especially the ones that Garian gave to her. These two blades were connected with a chain that could be extended to any length. With her healing abilities, she was MAR's official healer who accompanied them to every battle and healed their every wound.

Most of Ruberia had forgotten their old leader when the fifth battle started, but Junsei didn't, she prayed everyday so that Garian could come back to the camp, back to her, safely. Until the fifth round of the fifth battle, she didn't know why he left them.

"I left so that i could gain power. You were all holding me back...Ruberia was once my family, i did everything for them. At times i felt really happy, just by being with them, but i felt that i wasn't strong enough to be leader, i wanted something more. ... ... It was that one person who anchored me in Ruberia, this person caused me to stay even though i wanted to leave... this person is Junsei..." Garian said in the middle of their battle, Junsei looked shocked as she stood next to Snow. "She was the one who made me stay in Ruberia even though i wanted to join Chess. She is my best friend, the only one who could truly understand me. Back when i was still alone, she was the one who befriended me and told me about Ruberia and made me join, she helped to mold me into the leader of Ruberia. Junsei was the one who i wanted to protect with my power, therefore i must have more power, more to protect her from this world. So now, we fight, Nanashi!"

After that speech, Junsei zoned out but in essence she was still watching the fight, hoping that neither of them would suffer fatal hits. After that historical battle, the team was sent back to Reginrave to recuperate. All except Junsei who went for a midnight walk in the woods nearby.

Upon reaching a waterfall, she took off her shoes and set them aside, wading into the shallow pool and reached the waterfall. Taking a soft breath, she walked under the pounding water which was surprisingly warm. She sighed and thought over the events that had happened that day. First, she had seen her best friend who had been thought to have died or run away but instead had joined the Chess. Secondly, said best friend had confessed his feelings for her, somewhat. Thirdly, she didn't know whether to consider Garian a best friend anymore, if he had hurt Nanashi.

A pair of eyes, hidden under a blue cloth, watched the purple haired beauty walk out from under the waterfall to sit on a rock in the middle of the lake, her white and blue clothes that were now soaked stuck to her curvy body, making her look like a water nymph.

"Jun-chan, do you hate me?" a male voice sounded out from behind Junsei. She kept her calm, staring at the stars above. "I don't know, what do you think, Garian-san," she said calmly, her voice flowing out from her mouth likeflowing water. "Forgive me, Jun-chan, ionly wanted to protect you," Garian said as he waded across the water to sit beside her. "Garian, like Nanashi-sama said, true strength comes from the heart," Junsei whispered to him as she lifted her hand to place it over his heart, amplifying what she said. "With the determination to protect those dear to you, and the strength that you have, you can protect them. But when you are so far away, how can you protect them, you may not be aware of the dangers that is around that person," Junsei reasoned, taking her hand away from his chest but Garian grabbed her hand and held it in his lovingly.

"I thought that i could protect you by convincing those who threatened you to halt their destruction, i thought that i could become stronger here," Gariansaid, squeezing Junsei's hands the slightest bit. "Garian...you were strong, very strong back then...there was no reason for you to seek even more power...as long as you had us, Ruberia, you were strong," Junsei reasoned with him, placing her hand on his tanned cheek, in a comforting manner. Garian placed his hand over hers like he did with herother hand. "Garian...promise me...when this is allover, come back with us to Ruberia, rule together with Nanashi, you still have a lot to teach him," she said, caressing her formerleader's cheek.

"Alright...you have my word, Jun-chan.As long as you promise me this," Gariansaid back to her, turning to face the healer, "Be mine." "I've been yours ever since the moment i met you, Garian," Junsei said to him as they shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight.


End file.
